Shadowhunters and Superheroes
by TheAsgardianShadowhunter
Summary: (AU) Tas is a shadowhunter who is about to start at The Idris Shadowhunter and Superhero High School with her two best friends, Lara and Hania. But what happens for the first time when they are mixed in a class with superheroes as well? Featuring teenage Avengers and Shadowhunters. Will Tas, Lara, and Hania survive the first year at ISSHS? (Rated T for light swearing. Enjoy! )
1. You have been accepted

**Authors**** note: Hey guys, it's me again! This time, I wanted to try something different, so I'm crossing over the Mortal Instruments and the Avengers...because I can. Credit to my friend DellyO for helping me to come up with the school idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or The Avengers.**

** Lara and Hania are based off my friends DellyO and Smirks-Classified who I both know in real life as well...Ooooh. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One - **You have been accepted.

ISSHS is a high school for superheroes and shadowhunters. It is a very hard school to get into, however as it isn't for any superhero or shadowhunter; you have to be special. You have to be amazing at many things.

For a superhero, they had to be tactical, clever, and one step ahead of everyone else. For a shadowhunter, they had to be good at recognising demons, faeries, or vampires, and have a good knowledge of runes and memorising them.

For both shadowhunters and superheroes, they have to be amazing at fighting. These are only some of the standards that could get someone into ISSHS. If they don't have any of these qualities, they will be rejected.

Valentine Morgernstern wasn't a very happy man at the moment. He used to be looking foward to be teaching the new students at ISSHS, but this time, there were going to be problems. Two shadowhunters were friends with a superhero. That has never happened before. This was the first. He thought of separating them, but that could cause a lot of trouble. So he decided to do something no one had done before.

He was going to have a mixed class of shadowhunters and superheroes.

Which he would personally teach himself.

He looked at the list of names in front of him.

Time to find out which groups of students will be joining ISSHS this year.

**Lara's POV**

I'm a shadowhunter, and today is they day. Today is very important. Today is they day that I find out whether I get into ISSHS or just plain old boring High School. As you can see, ISSHS is the school to get into.

Otherwise they would call you a loser, idiot, a failure, a disappoint, yeah, I think you can see where I am heading with this. (Well, I hope you can anyway.) But in reality, not a lot of people actually can get in.

It is very hard to get in, I mean they have very high standards. And people think I won't get in, but I will prove them wrong. (Right?)

Right.

What I do hope is that my two best friends Tassandra (Tas for short), and Hania (just Hania) get into ISSHS as well. Tas is a shadowhunter, and Hania is a superhero. There is only one problem with that. Even though shadowhunters and superheroes to to the same school, they don't...mix.

Technically, Tas and I shouldn't be friends with Hania. But to be honest, we don't care. She is our best friend, and nothing won't change that. Not even the rules. Apparently, they might seperate us. But that's not going to happen. Aside from that, I am really excited if I get into ISSHS.

(Wait a minute, I hear something. I think it's the post. Ohmygosh it's the post ohmygosh it's here the letter is here!)

I'm scared.

Oh please, oh please can I not fail...

**Tas' POV**

I got in! I don't believe it! I have made it into ISSHS!

I have just read the letter, but I am so happy - I really hope Lara and Hania get in too!

(This is what the letter looks like:

_To Tassandra Martha Jaymen. _

_You have been accepted into The Idris Shadowhunter and Superhero High School._

_As a shadowhunter, your uniform will be as follows:_

_- A black leather jacket_

_- A plain black/white top_

_-Black jeans/trousers_

_-Black boots_

_And also you will have to bring your stele. You will be given your books on the first day._

_The school year will start on September 7th._

_Good day. Sincerely, _

_Valentine Morgernstern. Headmaster of ISSHS.)_

I grabbed my phone, flipping it open and typing in the number I knew so well.

"Lara. I got in!"

I heard a soft whisper, which sounded suspiciously like yes.

"That's amazing!"

"Have you got in?!"

"I don't know! I have the letter in my hand!"

"Open it open it open it!" I sound like an excited child who is about to get a present.

(I mean, this is like Christmas has come early this year.)

I heard the rustle of the letter.

"Well?" I ask, being giddy and impatient at the same time.

There was no answer. Then there was a squeal, followed by Lara saying quickly,

"I GOT IN I GOT IN I ACTUALLY GOT IN!"

By now I was jumping up and down, being very happy.

Getting into ISSHS is a very big thing. Wait, not big, huge in fact!

"I don't actually believe it!" says Lara. "I didn't think I would get in."

"Well you did!" I said with a smile.

"I know."

"Wait...what about Hania?" I asked. Neither of us had heard from her yet.

"Shall I call her?" Lara asked.

"I don't know." I think for a moment. "We could just text her."

"That's a good idea."

"Okay, bye Lara."

"Bye Tas." Lara says before she hangs up.

Two people in ISSHS. One more person to go.

**Hania's POV**

Everyone's panicking about today.

Well I'm not.

I mean, I'm too awesome not to get in.

ISSHS needs me there.

Otherwise it would be boring.

I'm the most awesome out there.

Ooooh look, I've got two texts.

I'm so popular.

They are from Lara and Tas. (who else?)

Both asking the same thing.

_Did you get into ISSHS?_

Yes, yes I did.

I knew I would anyway.

Because I'm awesome. (have I mentioned that I'm awesome?)

I think I have.

Anyway, I might keep them in suspense a bit longer.

Because I am soooooo nice!

I'm a lovely friend. (Totally.)

Or not.

(Why does my phone keep buzzing?)

Oh, more texts.

From Tas.

And Lara.

...

Well, aren't they just impatient.

Can't they wait five minutes?

Honestly.

People.

They are still asking the same thing.

Fine, I'll answer.

Sending them the same thing.

Because I'm too lazy to reply two different things.

_Of course I got in, I'm too awesome not to get in._

And send.

Did I mention I was a superhero? That's why I'm so awesome.

More buzzing from le phone.

(Ooooh look, I'm trying to sound French.)

That is just plain rude.

How can they be like this?

_Tas:_ _Oh yes Hania, like I didn't know you weren't awesome._

Oh Tas, she is always the sarcastic one. And she is sassy as well.

_Lara: No, you are not. And well done._

I am! How dare Lara that she tells me I am not awesome?!

I AM the Queen of Awesome!

Well, at least we are all going to ISSHS.

**That's it for now! If you liked it, please leave a review! It would mean a lot to me if you did. Also, next chapter we meet the teenage Avengers and Shadowhunters! :D**


	2. School Time

**Author's note: Finally, this is done. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the Avengers, alright?**

**Theawesomeone -** By any chance, are you called Lara? ;) Heh heh heh yes I will make you more sarcastic in this chapter, I promise. ;) JIA.

**TheAsgardianPrincess -** I'm glad you do. Oooh look, Hania has a fan! ;)

**Sarah - **Thank you, and here it is! :)

**Chapter Two -** School Time.

It was September 7th. The first day of the school year. Valentine Morgernstern had been stressed this year. The class he was teaching this year, was a mixed class. That has never happened before. And now it was happening. He ran a hand through his white hair, before looking at the list again. He was thinking of firing the receptionist. She couldn't even put the damn list of names in alphabetic order. He sighed, his black eyes going over the list one more time. One thought passed through his mind.

This was going to be an interesting year.

**Tas' POV**

It was a beautiful day in Alicante. It was early morning, so the sun was just starting to rise, the sky was a few beautiful shades of red, orange and yellow. Even though it was still early, it was considerably warm.

Today is the first day of school. And I'm wearing the shadowhunter uniform. Which is a white tank top, leather jacket with no sleeves, black jeans, black boots, my stele in my pocket, and my hair up in a loose messy bun.

I was waiting by the fountain in the centre of Alicante. It was around 10 minutes from ISSHS. It was 45 minutes until we were meant to be at school. Lara was supposed to be here 15 minutes and there was no sight of her. I had already called her numerous of times, but she hasn't seemed to pick up her phone. I tried her number again.

Nope. No answer.

Honestly, where was she?

There was tap on my shoulder; I turned around and there stood Lara, in virtually the same outfit as me, but with a black top and her leather jacket had sleeves. She had her hair down today, which was rare, it was usually tied up.

"Look who finally decided to show up." I said.

"I was only 15 minutes late you know." She replied.

"I know, but why are you late in the first place?" I asked.

"I fed my cat and dog and goldfish and 3 guinea pigs and 10 horses and-"

"You don't have any pets Lara."

"Well..."

"No."

"Fine."

"You guys know in the couple of minutes that you were 'bickering' you could start making your way to school?"

I didn't say that. Neither did Lara. Slowly, we both turned to the person in question.

...

It was Hania.

She was wearing a plaid shirt with jeans and brown boots.

"Is that your uniform?" I asked.

"Yeah. The letter said we would wear whatever we wanted." She replied. She looked at our uniforms. "I'm guessing you two didn't get a choice then."

"Well no kidding Hania." Lara said sarcastically. "We are obviously wearing are normal clothes."

"Hey, no need to be sarcastic." Hania replied.

"Darling, I'm always sarcastic."

"You shouldn't be."

"But I am."

Oh god these two are giving me a headache - we aren't even at school yet and they are already biting each other's heads off. (Seriously? It hasn't even been 10 minutes yet!)

It's time for me to interrupt, before this gets worse. (I don't want a repeat of last time.)

"Oh will the both of you shut up a minute." I say.

They both turn to me, not saying a word before I continue speaking.

"Are we going to go to school or are we going to bicker all day?" I say sweetly before walking off, hoping that they follow me.

Thankfully, they followed me.

It would be awkward if they didn't.

For the first five minutes, none of us spoke.

Then finally, we got into some light-hearted conversation.

"Oh, look, school. Joy." said Lara.

"Oh cheer up. It can't be that bad." I replied.

"You wanna bet?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

We went inside, and there were people staring at us. I guess they hadn't seen two shadowhunters and a superhero together before.

I went up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me." I said.

No answer.

"Hello?"

...

(Seriously?)

"Excuse me, miss." I say louder, hoping this time the receptionist looks up.

(She looks up.)

(And she doesn't look bothered.)

"How can I help you?" She says in a bored voice.

(She sounds like she doesn't want to work here.)

"Um, me and my friends are new here and we were wondering where to go."

She looked down at a list.

"Are you in the mixed class?"

"The what?" I asked, confused.

"The shadowhunter and superhero class."

Then it dawned on me. Us three weren't going to be separated.

(Hell yeah!)

I turned to look at Lara and Hania before looking back at the receptionist.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Right then." She murmured. "You are in room 201." She said before looking down again.

I stood there, feeling like an idiot.

(How was I supposed where that was?)

"Where is that?" I asked.

She looks up again. "Go straight down the corridor, turn left, and the first room on the right."

(Jeez...she sounds like a robot.)

"Okay, thank you."

I walk over to Lara and Hania.

"Our form room is room 201."

"Where is that?" Lara and Hania say in unison.

"Down the corridor, turn left, and I think the first room on the right."

Hania looked at her watch. "We only have 15 minutes left. Should we make a move on?"

I nod in agreement. So does Lara.

So we take the receptionist's instructions.

Go straight down the corridor.

Turn left.

The first room on the right.

Room 201.

Time to meet our classmates.

**That's it for now. Please review! It would mean a lot to me - bye for now. :)**


	3. Meeting the Classmates

**Authors note: Hey guys! It's another update. I just finished reading Clockwork Princess and it was amazing! And I got the collectors edition and my friend showed me the back which had the family tree on the back of the Herondales, Carstairs, and Lightwoods. *_***

**I'm using Jace's surname as Wayland so I don't spoil anything for anyone who hasn't read all of the Mortal Instruments books. **

**Lastly, when anyone joins ISSHS, they are either 15 or 16 years old. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the Avengers.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Three -** Meeting the Classmates.

**Tas' POV**

I opened the door and walked inside, with Lara and Hania behind me.

I looked around. Everyone was chatting among themselves. But the class was divided.

The superheroes were on the left side of the room, and the shadowhunters on the right.

There was one seat left for Hania on the left side, and two on the right for me and Lara.

At least nobody was staring at us. From the right side, I recognised a few people from primary school.

There was Toni, Lorna, and Philippa. I didn't know the others. From the other side, I recognised no one.

Hania looked at Lara and I, nodded and smiled, and went to the empty seat on the left.

She quickly started talking to the other superheroes. I guess she knew them from primary school.

Slowly, Lara and I made our way over to the two empty seats. I took one and she took the other.

Next to me, a girl was reading a book. Her hair was a mixture between blond and a very light brown. I didn't know what colour eyes they were. They seemed to be a mixture of green, gold, and brown at the same time.

When she looked up at me, she smiled.

"Hey Toni." I said, smiling back.

"Hey Tas. I didn't know you got in."

"Ditto."

"So what do you think about the mixed class?"

"It's strange." I reply. Before I could say anymore, a man walked into the classroom and it became deathly silent. Everyone had stopped talking at his presence.

"The first thing that you do is when a higher authority walks into the room is stand up." He waited a moment.

Then we all stood up.

For some reason, I felt uncomfortable by his presence.

He looked fierce.

He had black eyes that looked like he could see through your soul.

(Scary.)

He also had white hair.

(Such a unusual colour.)

It was slicked back.

"You can sit down now." He said. And we did.

He went over to the desk to look at a piece of paper.

From where I was, it was a list of names with pictures next to them, so he could identify us.

However, I could not make out the names.

He looked back at us.

"My name is Valentine Morgernstern. I am the headmaster of The Idris Shadowhunter and Superhero High School. Unfortunately I have to be your form tutor for the next couple of years."

('Unfortunately?' Charming.)

"Your name is _Valentine_?" A blond haired boy with amber eyes snickered from the back.

Valentine glared at him. "You better keep that attitude to yourself Wayland or there will be consequences." He replied sharply.

That shut the boy up.

"Any other remarks?" Valentine asked.

Nobody breathed a word.

"Good." He said before looking back at the piece of paper.

I looked over a Lara, who looked back at me with the same worried expression as me.

(He's horrible.)

"Right then. When I call out your name, I want you to stand up and say your full name. Then tell the class a bit about yourself. Understand?"

We all nodded.

"I'll start with the shadowhunters then."

He looked down at the list before looking back us.

"Tassandra."

...

_What._

I froze.

How was I first on the list?!

(This cannot be happening...)

(Nonononononono)

(I don't want to be first!)

Okay, I'm now freaking out.

Valentine looked back at the list before looking around, his eyes landing on me.

"Stand up then Tassandra." He said, a smirk forming on his face.

Oh hell no.

That bastard better _not_ smirk at me.

Lara looked over at me, not saying a word.

I stood up.

(No nerves, go away!)

"My name is Tassandra Jaymen." I said, doing my best to not to let my nerves get the best of me.

Valentine's smirk was gone straight away.

He thought I was going to be a coward.

(Ha.)

(Not happening mate.)

"People call me Tas." I looked over at Valentine. "Well, _most_ people call me Tas anyway."

There were a few sniggers from behind me.

(Oooh, he doesn't look happy.)

(I don't care.)

"I'm 15 years old, and I'm a shadowhunter. Obviously." I said before sitting down, a smile on my face.

"Moving on." Valentine looked back at the list.

"Toni."

Toni and Tony stood up.

They looked at each other.

"_What_?" Both said in unison.

Valentine sighed and looked bored.

"Sit the fuck down before you embarrass yourself." Toni said.

The other Tony laughed. "I think that's it obvious that he was talking about _me._" _  
_

"The pair of you shut up. I'm still on the shadowhunter list."

Tony frowned.

"Time for someone to sit down." Toni said smugly.

Tony sat down.

Toni smiled a megawatt smile at him.

"My name is Toni de Montfort. I'm 16 years old. I'm a shadowhunter and I am just amazing at being sarcastic and sassy."

(Seriously Toni?)

(Talk about being modest...)

Toni sat down, smiling.

"Lorna."

Lorna stood up. I knew her for primary school, and she was a nice person.

"My name is Lorna Youngblood. I am 16 years old, and I'm a shadowhunter."

She sat down.

(This is boring.)

"Philippa."

A blond hair girl stood up.

"My name is Philippa Darkstone. I'm a shadowhunter, and I'm 15. Also-"

She paused, about to say something else.

"Sit down Philippa." said Valentine in a bored voice.

And she did.

(This was going to take forever.)

(Literally everyone is going to be saying the same thing.)

(Like hurry up please.)

**Lara's POV**

This guy is horrible, I thought.

He just seems so...bitter.

And I think he is going to be strict.

(Think?)

(Actually...definitely.)

"Larissa." He said.

(Oh here we go...)

I stand up, looking around before facing the front.

"My name is Larissa, or Lara Bellefleur." I begin to say.

"I'm 15 years old, and I'm a shadowhunter. I'm also awesome. That is all." I say with a smile and sit down.

Valentine rolled his eyes.

"Jace."

The boy with blond hair and amber eyes stands up confidently.

"My name is Jace Wayland. I am 16 years old. 17 in a couple of weeks. I am the best shadowhunter of my generation."

(Yeah right.)

I could hear a few whispers of people who agreed with me.

"And-"

"Sit down Wayland. Don't say another word."

Jace sat down, sighing dramatically.

"Alexander."

A boy with bright blue eyes and black hair stood hair.

"Actually, I prefer Alec. I'm Alec Lightwood, and I'm 16 years old. I'm also a shadowhunter." He said very quickly before sitting down.

(He seemed really nervous.)

"Isabelle."

A girl with long black hair stood up. She looked like Alec.

(Maybe they were related...?)

"My name is Izzy Lightwood, I'm 16, and you guessed it, a shadowhunter."

(Ah.)

(That explains it.)

(So they are related then.)

"Thank you for the sarcasm, now sit down." said Valentine in a very bored voice.

"Well, now you have met the shadowhunters...time to move on to the superheroes."

...

Valentine looked down at the superhero list.

This list isn't in order either, he thought.

(He had to fire that damn receptionist.)

He looked at the first name on the list.

"Tony."

Tony stood up.

"The name is Tony Stark, and I'm 16. I'm am Iron Man, so I think we know that is a obvious. Also, ladies, I'm single-"

"Sit down Tony." Valentine said.

Tony ignored him.

"Also, I'm the _most _sarcastic and sassiest person out there. Ever."

"Yeah, right. Darling." Toni said.

"I think you are just jealous."

"Oh Tony, you and I both know that isn't true." Toni replied.

Tony was about to reply with some witty remark when Valentine now looked pissed.

"Will the pair of you **_shut up?!_**" Valentine roared.

Both of them now looked frightened.

"And sit down Stark! **NOW**."

Tony did just that.

It took a moment for Valentine to call down.

(Seriously, he has a really bad temper.)

"Moving on. Steven."

A boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes stood up slowly.

"M-My name is Steve R-Rogers."

(Bless him. He is more nervous than that other guy.)

(I can't remember his name.)

"I'm 16, a-and they call me C-Captain America."

He sat down _very _quickly.

"Natasha."

A girl with striking red hair stood up.

(Wow, her hair is really red!)

"My name is Natasha Romanoff, and I'm 16. Don't call me Nat unless I say you can, or you will regret it. They call me the Black Widow, so watch your back." She said before sitting down.

(Well...she seems nice?)

"Clint."

A boy with light brown hair stood up.

"My name is Clint Barton and I'm 16. I like archery-"

"Like is an understatement."

"Shut up Stark." Clint replied.

"Stark, say **one** more word and you will get detention. Understand?" Valentine growled.

"Anyway, they also call me Hawkeye because I can see very well from long distances." The boy continued before sitting down.

"Bruce."

A boy stood up.

(He has really curly hair.)

(Its kinda adorable.)

(What?)

"My name is Bruce Banner...I am 16 and science is my favourite subject." He said before sitting down.

"Hania."

(Woo! Go Hania!)

"My name is Hania Blagovich. I'm 15, and fun fact, I like to play the violin. And also a few other instruments at that." She said before sitting down.

"Phoebe."

"My name is Phoebe Beauforte. I'm 15, and I like to read a lot."

(She said that very quietly.)

(Maybe she is shy.)

(But not that shy.)

"Elizabeth."

A girl with long wavy blond hair stood up.

"The name is Lizzy Osmund. I'm 15, and horse riding is probably my favourite hobby." She said before sitting down.

Valentine looked down at the list.

(Are we done?)

(Is the list finished?!)

(Please please let it be finished...)

(Now, I'm seriously bored.)

(What a waste of time.)

Who let the damn Asgardians into the school, Valentine thought.

Couldn't they go to school on their own planet?!

"Thor."

A muscular boy with blue eyes and blond hair stood up.

"I am Thor Odinson. I am the God of Thunder, and-"

"Sit down Thor. Nobody wants to know your life story." said a boy with black hair and really green eyes.

(Like, really really green.)

"And you must be Loki then." Valentine said.

Thor by this time had sat down.

"Yes." The boy said with a mischievous smile. "Loki Laufeyson. God of Mischief."

(Hey wait minute.)

(He didn't stand up.)

(That is extremely not fair.)

(Everyone else had to.)

"Cause any mischief here and there will be consequences. Understand boy?" Valentine replied.

"Yes sir." said Loki in a mocking voice.

Valentine put the list back on the desk.

(Finally.)

"And that concludes this very interesting session on getting to know each other." Valentine said, sarcastically.

(Yeah, right.)

"You will now be given your timetables. Enjoy your day, and welcome to ISSHS." Valentine said.

**And that's it! Seriously, it took a while to write. **

**Glad it's finished...****Please review :)**

**I'll give you cookies if you do review! :P **


	4. Settling In

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry...it's been a while. I've just been SO busy and lately I've been out of ideas. But I got help with this chapter...Lara's POV was written by DellyO (WHY ARE YOU SO GOOD AT WRITING)**

**Disclaimer: Well, anyway, you know, I don't own The Mortal Instruments or the Avengers. (You should know that by now :P)**

**Chapter Four - **Settling In.

**Tas' POV**

I closed the tutor door behind me.

"Well..that was _boring._" Hania said.

"I know. Lets just hope school isn't always like this. I'll drive myself crazy otherwise.." I replied.

"Hanmyman, the Tasmanian Devil and I have Latin first period, what do you have?" Lara asked.

(Yeah, I should have mentioned that..)

(Lara likes to give Hania and I nicknames..)

(Hania's is Hanmyman..)

(And I'm the Tasmanian Devil..)

(You have absolutely no idea about how much I HATE that nickname..)

(We have given Lara nicknames as well..)

(Lazzawazza and Lazlingtons..)

(I don't even know anymore..)

"Uh, I have computing first." Hania's said.

"What? Seriously? Computing?! What the hell does a superhero do in computing?" Lara said, laughing.

Hania sighed. "Well I'm going, and if you're nice...I'll tell you later during third period. 'Kay?"

"Yeah whatever, see ya later Hanmyman."

"Laters Lazzawazza...Tasmanian Devil..." Hania said with a smirk, before walking off.

(Hania smirks a lot..)

(Wait a minute..)

(Did she just call me..?)

...

_"Damnit Hania!" _

**Lara's POV**

"OH! SUCKING TOO HARD ON YOUR LOLLYPOP! OR LOVE'S GONNA GET YOU DOWN!"

Tas and Hania stared at me.

"Seriously Lara? We're walking to the second period class of our new school, and you decide to sing Mika in the corridors?" Tas asks incredulously.

"Wait.. Hold on. You don't even like Mika!"

It was true.

Mika was definitely not my cup of tea. (SWS For the win…) But that song is just so damn catchy!

"True, true. But I don't know why you're complaining. You like Mika don't you?"

"Yes, we do, but your singing sounds like someone stepping on my cat. We're also getting rather odd looks from lots of other _normal_ people." Tas finished.

Meh.

So singing wasn't my area of expertise.

Neither was dancing.

Or acting.

Or art.

In fact, to be honest I'm pretty pants at a lot of things. But still, her point was completely invalid because she didn't actually own a cat.

"It could've been High School Musical." I replied.

Tas just shook her head. Out of the three of us she was the most sensible, and she actually cared what people thought about her.

She was also kind of a geek. Actually, no I lie, she's not a geek –she just does her homework. Something Hania and I should probably also do…

Pfft, nah.

We carried on walking down the corridor, before Tas announced that she needed to pee.

This was nothing unusual, because Tas always needed to pee. Seriously, I think she must suffer from an overactive bladder or something, because that girl is always in the loo. Although, she does drink a lot.

Soft drinks, not alcohol.

That (considering the fact that she's only fifteen) would be weird.

Come to think of it, that was probably slightly too much information on the topic of her bladder.

Ah well.

Hania then decided that she also needed to pee, so they went to the bathroom together leaving me stuck on my own in the hallway, looking like a lemon.

I don't really look like a lemon though.

That would be slightly odd.

I'm 5 foot six (and a bit) with shortish light brown hair and green eyes. I also don't have jaundice. I would like to think I'm not as round as a lemon either.

I do like lemons though.

Hania's also got short light brown hair, but hers is slightly more blonde than mine. I'm not entirely sure how tall she is, but she's shorter than me, and has weird eyes.

What I mean by weird, is that they don't have a specific colour. They're greeney, browny blue. We all used to take pictures of our eyes on my iPod. I'm not entirely sure why.

Tas has dark Auburn hair, and dark eyes too. I've always wanted dark hair, but I'm too lazy to dye it, and I would look odd with dark hair. Also, me, being the skilled individual that I am, would probably end up with hair that's blue or something.

Blue hair is quite cool, but I would look like a right tit.

I opened the bathroom door and stuck my head round.

"Jeeze guys! Speed pee, will you? We need to get to class!"

It was then I noticed the huge queue for the toilets. Tas and Hania were positioned at the back.

Muffins.

"Lazza, go my foe! I am in desperate need to relieve ones bladder. I shall have to stay." Hania replied, making no sense at all.

I gave her a funny look.

"We need the loo. Go to class and well catch up." Tas translated. "Eventually." She added on.

I nodded at them and started walking down the corridor, pulling out my map. After realising I was going the wrong way, I stared at my map a little.

I guess you would have thought, me being a highly awesome Shadowhunter and all, I would've been able to read a map.

Well, evidently not.

Orienteering was the one sport I hated with all my being.

Now I love sports, but Orienteering… No.

I was actually kicked off the orienteering team in year eight, due to my inability to read a map. I think that's where my hatred started.

As I was musing this, I felt a missile launch into my side, knocking me over and causing me to fall onto my butt.

As I looked up, I realised that that the missile was actually not a missile, but a he – and a very attractive he at that. I pushed myself back onto my feet (any dignity that I actually possessed intact) and brushed myself off.

"Y'know, if you wanted to get my attention, a 'hi' would've worked just as well…" I said.

He snorted. "Puhlease. You were clearly in my way."

Pfft. Lies, all lies.

"Oh, yeah it's not like there was the rest of the hallway to walk on." I replied.

"To be fair, most of the time girls just fall at my feet anyway. I saved you a job."

Okay, all attractive points lost due to his cockiness. But that was kind of amusing.

"Maybe they just prefer the ground to your face?" I grinned.

Monsieur cocky was trying to hold back a smile. I could tell. The corners of his lips were turning up as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Please." He replied. "Have you seen this face? Some say it was carved by the Gods."

What the heck was Buddha doing carving his face?

We had a little Buddha ornament thing outside our home. I'm not entirely sure why, as none of us are Buddhists. It looks quite cute though.

"Or carved by the Nephilim." I pointed out. "Like the rest of us…" Okay, so our faces weren't really carved by Nephilim, but whatever.

I looked at my watch and realised that I was five minutes late for class already.

Oh sugar me muffin.

Not an innuendo, I repeat not an innuendo.

"By any chance, do have Rune Carving next?" Mr unknown name asked me.

"I do." I replied. "In fact I should be there now, but I can't read a map and my friends needed to pee."

"I'll escort you there." He nodded. "I have it too."

He stuck out his hand for (I'm assuming) me to shake.

Instead I decided to be awkward and go for a highfive.

"Wayland. Jace Wayland." He said trying to pull off a James Bond after our awkward highfive.

"Lara Bellefleur." I smiled. "The awesome."

**Lara is totally modest. Isn't she? ;)**

**That's all for now, my little Tasmanian Devils..(?)**

**-Shay out.**

**P.S. Lara (DellyO) says that you are all awesome. Just sayin'.**


End file.
